


Bad Omen

by Settiai



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, One Shot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-15
Updated: 2003-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a crimson sun sets, three friends ponder the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Omen

Jesse ducked under Xander's outstretched arms before letting out a feigned shriek of terror and dodging behind Willow, his arms wrapping around her. "Save me!"

The red-haired girl shook her head in annoyance as she unengaged herself from Jesse's grip, her gaze drifting back toward the slowly setting sun. "Isn't a blood-red sky a bad omen?"

Both boys paused for a moment and let their own gazes drift to the crimson ball sinking in the distance. After a few seconds though, Jesse quietly laughed. "Don't worry Willow, sophomore year will be great. It can't be that bad of an omen."


End file.
